


Hello

by Youalmostblindedme



Category: Death - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf - TV Show
Genre: Death, Demon Stiles, F/F, F/M, First story written, Humor, Love, M/M, Multi, My First AO3 Post, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youalmostblindedme/pseuds/Youalmostblindedme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of life and death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello

**Author's Note:**

> ~{•~•}~
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated!
> 
> ~{•~•}~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated!

* * *

**D** obroslaw  **S** tilinski was a victim of my taking at a young age. He only had minutes of life on Earth before his soul was in my hands. Sadness was eccentric to find from me. Being Death meant that there was nothing, but sadness around me. Hardly anytime was there joy when I took someone's life. I had grown used to sadness. So, it was a feeling when a bit of hurt struck at the moment I took his soul. It was such a bright soul, loud and excited. I didn't want to take something so bright from a world so dull, but it would cause so many other deaths I would have to deal with and what would be the point in that? To save one soul? That just wouldn't be fair.

 **I**   **k** now, why tell you a story about a life that was so brief? Well, my Dears, this story isn't about him. This story about something that took over Dobroslaw's body. That something just so happens to be a soul that I took so many years before, Stiles Harting. Stiles was a wretched demon that had been sacrificed by his family for money. They sold his soul to the Devil for something that they craved enough to lose a child. It's was a joy to take each and every one of their lives. Stiles easily fit into the young body. It was odd to see him go for something so weak. Most demons would go for a body that was older and wouldn't be missed if found dead. A baby was rare to be possessed.

 **S** tiles **k** ept his identity safe by acting as any baby would. One thing he didn't mind being known was his real name, Stiles. When the demon reached the right age, he told his parents that he considered Dobroslaw to be too hard for other people to pronounce and declared himself to be called be his real name. John and Claudia agreed with loving smiles, not knowing the truth behind his young words. They loved and cherished Stiles with all they could, and Stiles learned to love them like the family that gave him away to the Devil.

**Author's Note:**

> ~•~•~
> 
> ® By ImDeathNiceToMeetYou  
> ((Wattpad))  
> Youalmostblindedme  
> ((AO3))  
> Iamnot-a-monster  
> ((Tumblr))
> 
> DO NOT COPY AND MAKE AS YOUR OWN. IF YOU WISH TO PUBLISH THIS ANYWHERE ELSE, ASK ME FIRST. ALL CREDIT GOES TO ME IF YOU DO POST THIS ANYWHERE.


End file.
